


【KONTIM】氪星-哥谭冬熊选美大赛冠军是如何强迫无辜路人的

by JolyneChain



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolyneChain/pseuds/JolyneChain
Summary: 巧克力甜心没有裹上糖衣，试图色诱来强迫无辜路人发生性关系
Relationships: Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 9





	【KONTIM】氪星-哥谭冬熊选美大赛冠军是如何强迫无辜路人的

提姆德雷克穿着厚厚的大衣走过来。哥谭的冬天很冷，再威风的超级英雄、前任罗宾都要老老实实穿上冬衣，不过这给他也带来了很大便利。至少康纳肯特现在可以发誓，他的大衣里一定穿了他全套的超级英雄装备，放任纤柔的紧身衣和厚重的内绒在走动间摩擦，几乎能让提姆流出汗来，不过今年实在太冷了。  
提姆钻出车门，他刚换上的耳夹在康纳屋子透出来的灯光下亮晶晶的；他张合嘴唇，湛蓝的眼睛也亮晶晶地闪着光。冬天的阳光，哦，哥谭的阳光。他在说什么？是好消息还是坏消息？那一定是柔软得像火苗的话语。  
提姆在念一首诗。  
“草地下是红土。上午时风卷着草叶远去，下午时土壤乘着风飞翔。”  
“什么？”

提姆对他张开双臂:“不邀请我进去吗？”  
他柔韧的腰牢牢束在宽厚的大衣里，康纳肯特熟悉他的一切，他清楚地知道红罗宾身材有多好，如果可以他甚至能报出红罗宾赤身裸体时的三围。他抱住眼前最好的朋友，身体已经自觉量出大衣的重量、尺寸，红罗宾的腰围，他烂熟于心。  
所以他怔在原地。  
“你……”  
“外面好冷。”  
提姆德雷克把脸埋在康纳的肩，瓮声瓮气地说。他把康纳往门里推，暖气汹涌地裹住两人，在超级小子的大脑里盘旋一圈，浩浩荡荡地卷走一切，除了掌心里微热的泉眼。  
酒心巧克力没有穿他的糖衣，他什么都没有穿。

“你们氪星人的体温都这么高吗？”  
提姆自在地在他的怀里蹭来蹭去。  
“你摸过几个氪星人？”  
“只有一个超级小子。”门不知何时被带上，红罗宾黏黏糊糊地说，“你不觉得你像在抱一头熊吗？”  
“那你也是哥谭最靓的一头。”  
“这话很煞风景导致我怀疑你是故意的。”  
“至少我是真心实意举办哥谭-氪星冬熊选美的。”康纳对着红罗宾的头顶呵气，“然后我就去星球日报投稿大赛冠军强迫无辜市民发生性关系。”  
“你是被强迫的吗？”提姆含含糊糊地说，他在半氪星人不住起伏的喉结上报复性咬了一口。  
“告诉我，你是被强迫的吗？”

如果开设一门“氪星人也会色令智昏吗”的学科，他一定是传说级别的博导教授，可地球上的氪星人只有三个——两个超级小子算一个，因此他的学术水平无人在意，但其他氪星人不敢、不能像他一样自豪。  
至少红罗宾敢坦荡荡地说康纳肯特无论哪方面都特别完美。  
比如现在。

康纳的手还搭在提姆赤裸的腰上，红罗宾已经先发制人，往下溜握住昂扬的性具。  
包括指尖恶意地摩挲微张的眼。  
超级小子轻轻扼住挚友的脖颈，逼得——不，他根本没用力，提姆顺从地仰起头贴近，康纳只能不满地咬住他的嘴唇。

“你做了扩张？”  
“做了，在家。”  
“你兄弟都在家吗？”

德雷克眯起眼睛，笑得像只志得意满的狐狸。  
“你以为韦恩宅是你家那个小农场吗？”  
他反手扯住半垂到地面的衣服，试图把康纳整个包进冬熊厚实的皮毛里。  
孩子气。  
刚刚三岁的超级小子咕哝一声，没用润滑剂就直接嵌了进去，把提姆挑衅的尾音硬生生冲变了调。  
“我只是在想，他们以为衣冠楚楚沉迷工作的红罗宾，小侦探，其实是沉迷做爱呢？”  
“你怕了？”

红罗宾决定把纵欲这个人设发挥一下，拍住康纳的胸膛把他往下按。手感挺好，他忍不住多流连了一下，超级小子不堪重负地倒地，大衣软软地托住他的后背，好像氪星人是个娇贵易碎的人类肉体不能受到一点磕碰。  
提姆整个人俯视着他，为迟迟不动作的阴茎而不满，自己缓慢地律动。  
“哦……其实他们懒得管我。自从上次我往你后脑勺垫披风开始——”  
“恋爱脑，中了蛊，还有什么……”

他的声音卡在喉咙，在康纳猛地动作中停顿，该死，超级小子太了解他的敏感点了，记忆力又堪比计算机，能清晰探知到他的前列腺。  
康纳握住他颠起的臀瓣，试图把自己进的更深一些。虽然他心知肚明根本不需要，提姆德雷克拒绝对他设防。

“我没怕。”他一边抽动一边捻着提姆的耳垂，很快冰凉的耳朵就被他的手指带到微红温热。  
“我要是怕，你就不会爬上我的床吗？”  
“……这种台词应该由总裁来说。”  
提姆舔了舔红润的嘴唇，他被操的发软，数不尽的欢愉在他身体里搅来搅去，只是因为严苛的训练还能保持一点理智。  
康纳掐住他的腰，把两个人的体位翻过来，让红罗宾躺在他带来的保护屏障上。  
“那总裁想让我轻一点吗？”  
他往下摸着提姆已经吐露液体的阴茎，握住，在上面打着转，缓慢勾勒青色经络。  
“操我。”

提姆勾住康纳的脖子：“操我。”

超级小子把他耳垂上的耳夹拿下来，那是个简单的银环耳夹，镶嵌的碎钻在光下反射出绚烂的光。  
“你要降个温吗？”  
他忽然说。

然后把耳夹戴到提姆挺立的阴茎上。

“你故意的？”  
他低头去看满面绯红的德雷克，不，红罗宾才不会因为这个小心机而害羞，他面色波动只因为他被操爽了。  
“对呀。”提姆胸膛急促地起伏，他吐出一点鲜红湿润的舌尖对他做鬼脸。  
“我故意的——哈啊，原本应该镶氪石的。”  
汗液顺着他赤裸的胸膛和腹肌滑下。  
“你才舍不得。”  
康纳闷笑着抽动，在紧紧裹挟的甬道里横冲直撞，肉壁被勃发的阴茎顶住、拉扯，照顾着每一处，直到提姆觉得被触碰的地方都撩起火焰，咬着神经步步蔓延。  
“……你才不会，”海浪拍打中康纳的声音隐隐约约地传来，“你爱我。”  
“我爱你。”

只要被你触碰我就浑身发软；被你抚摸指尖我就会发情。我引以为傲的理智在你赤忱的热情前不堪一击。

然后小搭档在他怀里尖叫出声。

为了在他紧俏的小屁股里肆意冲撞的阴茎，还是为了其他的什么。他坦诚得像个荡妇。  
手掌变成助纣为虐的凶器，提姆搅着康纳的脖颈，窒息的却是自己，他不得不大口喘气来逃避越来越快的精准撞击。  
"我慢一点？"  
"……不。"  
他缓了一会才分出理智来思考恋人的话，缓慢地重复了一遍。硬挺的阴茎涨得不像话，赖以生存的毛皮被两人的汗渍糟蹋得一塌糊涂。  
"不。"

康纳单手拨开提姆额前黏腻的发丝，抵住。  
"你不能来顺从我，小罗，你会被我操死的。"  
"我顺从的是自己的欲望。"

阴茎重重擦过前列腺，在湿软的肠道里寻找快乐，独独略过最敏感的壁缘。

于是那双漂亮的宝蓝眼眸瞪着他。  
"你想掌握欲望？小控制狂。"

红罗宾额角的青筋都要炸了。他想踹超级小子一脚，却抬不动腿，四肢百骸蔓延的只有被榨取的欢愉。但这无所谓，我了解自己的每一处，我知道现在我有多么淫荡儿诱人。  
他扬起脸，用恶毒的红润嘴唇和还带泪痕的眼角。  
"我饿了，你确定不喂我吃饱吗？"

艹。  
这个无耻的婊子赢了。


End file.
